


Second Meeting

by weirdraccoon



Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intrigued Superman, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bruce Wayne, References to Depression, Worried Alfred Pennyworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/pseuds/weirdraccoon
Summary: Oliver thinks he is a great friend (and he was dared to do it!).Clark Kent has an appoinment.Bruce is missing from his office (it's not a real office - he got scared and ran).Some weird Alpha is calling Lucius telling him he has Wayne.Superman overhears and goes to help (he hates Gotham).Alfred thinks his ward's crush is cute (and he worries).
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594810
Comments: 14
Kudos: 232





	Second Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Still giving this a try. Tell me what you think :)

There were people blaming Superman for the new “supervillains” around the world, saying that if he hadn’t been on Earth, no one would try to overpower him or try and make him fail. Which was idiotic, Bruce thought, people shouldn’t want to _prove_ something against an alien -someone that was doing good- by endangering innocents.

Honestly, fucking discrimination. Humans just couldn’t hate each other, they had to hate aliens as well. Although, Alfred said they did so because they were afraid of Superman going dark, which, all right, was scary as hell because apparently nothing could stop him, but if people weren’t _attacking_ him, he wouldn’t have to defend himself.

Alfred thought his crush was cute.

Bruce threatened to fire him.

(Alfred rolled his eyes when Bruce couldn’t see him.)

“It’s like the third time this week Lane needs to be saved,” Bruce mumbled around a spoonful of cereal. “Do you think she puts herself in danger on purpose so Big Blue has to save her?”

Alfred looked at the TV screen, where Lois Lane was describing her latest attack, and then to his ward, who was accompanying his cereal with an early beer. At least it was only beer this time, he thought. He knew Lois Lane had to be saved a lot, but only because she was one of the few reporters in Metropolis with no fear of getting in dangerous situations in order to get the truth.

“I’m not sure, sir,” he answered. “I wouldn’t recommend trying for yourself, though.”

Bruce huffed, frowning at the screen.

“I don’t need a Superman,” he muttered.

“Of course not, Master Bruce,” Alfred smirked.

Bruce would deny that he did find Superman attractive. The only one teasing was Alfred, so would be Oliver but a week after the Wayne Foundation gala the Alpha was still pestering him about contacting the nerdy reporter.

Turns out, he did it for him as a “favor”, he said.

“And my pretty bird dared me to do it after I told her how you were all over him,” he added on the phone that afternoon, one day Bruce decided to go to his office at Wayne Enterprises if only to drink away from Alfred.

“Queen,” he growled, “I’m gonna kill you. Slowly.”

“Don’t be like that Bruce,” the other replied. “I’ll tell Dinah you say hi.”

So, instead of drinking as he planned, he left the office before any reporter could arrive looking for him. It wasn’t like anyone would miss him. His office there was but a playroom, after all.

He walked with no destination in mind.

He thought about Queen and a convincing reason to cut ties between Wayne Enterprises and Queen Consolidated. It was just a wishful plan because there was no way the board would listen to him. Not even Lucius would pretend to listen and understand. They saw him as childish. An alcoholic.

Bruce sighed.

If he cared enough, he’d stop.

But he hadn’t cared for anything since his parents’ murder.

At least with alcohol in his system, he could pretend that was the reason for his lack of emotions.

“Fuck it,” he muttered, entering a liquor store.

Half an hour later he was stumbling in some part of Gotham where cops didn’t care about someone drinking in public.

He should have known that if cops didn’t care about this place, then he shouldn’t have been there. At least not in a nice suit and without a cap or something to hide his face.

“Bruce Wayne,” a smooth voice said, making him look up from his bottle of vodka. “What a nice surprise.”

The man, Alpha, grinned like a shark, and suddenly there were other two at his sides. One man, Beta, and a woman, Alpha.

“Do I know you?” Bruce asked, not intimidated in the least.

“Don’t you remember us, Brucie?” The Beta to his left sneered, but before he could say anything else the one in front hushed him.

“Why don’t we take a walk?” He said, sliding an arm around Bruce’s shoulders. “This ain’t no place for cute Omegas to walk all alone, you know?”

Bruce growled, and the man laughed.

“Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you.”

“As long as Fox listens to us,” the woman said, snatching the bottle out of Bruce’s hands and taking a swig. “And as long as you’re a good little’mega and do as you’re told.”

Bruce’s growl intensified, only to be cut abruptly by a fist in his hair, yanking his head back and displaying his throat.

He gagged when the Alpha with his arm around his shoulders licked him.

“Tastes good,” he mumbled. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them touch you.”

With a pointed look, he made the one yanking his hair let go. The Beta huffed, frustrated, and took the bottle from his friend’s hands, who followed contently.

They took him to an apartment complex and lead him to the basement, tying his hands behind his back and making him sit in an old mattress.

“Nice place,” he drawled.

The Alpha woman ignored him and got comfortable beside him in the mattress, while the Alpha who seemed to be in charge unlocked Bruce’s phone and turned away to make the call. The Beta couldn’t let it go and slapped him.

“All thanks to you, bitch,” he snarled. Bruce recoiled from his breath because after the man drank more than half of his vodka, he didn’t smell good.

“Don’t touch him,” an Alpha command. Bruce felt it pass him but since it wasn’t directed to him, he felt nothing -not that he would have felt it, Alfred trained that out of him years ago-.

The Beta growled but took a step away from the mattress and finished the bottle, letting it slide from his fingers and crash loudly on the floor.

“Fucker,” the woman growled, watching the mess.

“Shut up, it’s dialing.”

“Sorry, Mr. Kent, but Mr. Wayne left like an hour ago,” the receptionist was saying, smiling apologetically. “I’m sure he had an emergency and forgot to call you to cancel the meeting.”

She didn’t say that it was weird that Bruce Wayne planned a meeting at all with the press. Technically he wasn’t allowed to do that.

“Oh, I understand-

“Where’s Bruce!? What do you want!?”

Clark looked up and through the ceiling. A man in the CEO's office was on the phone, he looked close to a panic attack while he pressed a phone to his ear. Clark focused on the phone and could listen to a man’s voice.

“I _want_ you to shut up and do as I say,” he growled with a bit of Alpha command. “Don’t worry, Bruce is here.”

A moment of silence.

“Is he alive?”

“For now. I don’t promise he’ll be later, though. One of my friends here isn’t as patient as I am.”

“Sorry, I have to go,” Clark looked back at the receptionist, who was looking at him confused. He walked out of the building and ran to a nearby alley, where he changed his clothes.

He flew as fast as he could circling Gotham, keeping an ear to the phone call and trying to find the source in the city. So far, he learned that the CEO’s name was Lucius, and the Alpha on the line wanted him to give him a passcode, but apparently, it wasn’t that easy because Lucius had to do something in his own computer to allow remote access to any particular, or else the code will hack the unknown device and delete everything, and for that Lucius needed something the Alpha didn’t understand from the device he’ll be using to get into Wayne’s system.

“Just ask for money already!” A woman yelled in the background, and Clark heard it double.

He strained his ears and followed the voice to an apartment complex. But when he scanned it, he couldn’t see Bruce Wayne or his captors inside the building.

“Superman?”

He looked at a window from where a little boy was watching him fascinated on the fire escape.

“Is it you?” The boy asked, but before Clark could answer the boy said, “are you helping mommy?”

Clark stopped in his tracks and really looked at the boy.

He was skinny and had some bruises on his face. Clark didn’t need to use x-rays to know there were more under his clothes. And he wasn’t a psychic, but he still knew that the police wouldn’t do something about the obvious abuse.

He hated Gotham.

The boy blinked and looked down, reading the answer on Superman’s silence.

“Oh,” he said, “it’s okay.”

“Sorry, I-“ _I can’t take you or your mom without her approval and you’re still here_.

“I know,” he answered. Then he looked up, “I bet you’re here for the other guy. I saw Megan and her friends earlier. No one would willingly join them, but they took with them to the basement. I don’t like the basement.”

Superman tried to ignore the boy’s shudder and its implications. He was at a loss of what to do. In Metropolis he’d call the cops and the child would be taken into custody while they decided what to do with the mother. The father, Megan, and her friends would go to jail for childhood abuse.

But he was in Gotham, and the police are known to turn a blind eye to these cases, and children in the system didn’t have the best stories either.

“What’s your name?” He asked, because he needed to know, to show this kid that someone cared.

“Jason,” the child said at the same time a man’s voice yelled it from inside the apartment, making the boy jump, he looked at the interior with fright.

“Jason,” Superman said, trying to be quick. “I want you to promise me something.”

Jason looked at him, but he was ready to get inside his window if the man yelled again.

“Promise me that if someone touches you again,” Superman said, looking him in the eye, “you’ll call the police.”

Jason bit his lip, and nodded, stepping inside the window and running to the door.

Superman sighed, knowing that the boy wouldn’t do it and that if he did, there was little chance of someone helping.

He turned down and went to the basement. He could hear two men and a woman arguing, and once he scanned it, he knew Bruce was with them. He seemed bored.

“It’s easier to ask for money,” the woman, sprawled over an old mattress beside Bruce, was saying.

“We agreed on selling Wayne’s blueprints!”

“Please,” Megan scoffed, “they’ll have us arrested as soon as we try. Remember I was the one working in security.”

“So, you worked for me?” Bruce asked, confused.

“We worked for Fox,” slurred one man, clearly intoxicated. “You’re just the company’s little pet. Gotham loves sluts like you, so they keep you around for the publicity.”

“And you’re an expert,” Bruce said, sarcastically.

“Believe it or not, pretty boy,” the man slurred, “I was on public relations.”

“Hard to believe,” Bruce said sharply, and the man slapped him.

“I told you not to touch him,” the other man growled, and Clark identified him as the one on the phone. “And we will sell those blueprints because we’ll get more than what they’ll give us now.”

“Really?” Megan asked. “We Alphas protect Omegas even when we’re the ones putting them in danger. You just have to call an Alpha instead of Fox and they’ll give us half the company if we ask nicely.” She turned to Bruce, “or if you cry a little, Fred can help you sound convincing.”

Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Just kill me and sell my organs.”

The Alphas ignored him, but Fred took a step closer, stopping when the Alpha male growled in warning.

A growl that echoed back from the stairwell where Superman was watching.

“Superman!” The three of them exclaimed.

The Alpha with the phone stood between Superman and his companions, behind him, the female Alpha got up and stood in front of Bruce, while the Beta took the billionaire’s arm and dragged him towards the far wall. Bruce looked at Superman in wonder and… disappointment?

That lasted a second and then he grinned -one of his fake ones, Superman noted-.

“Superman!” Bruce said, “I knew you’ll come rescue me.”

And was he flirting? Seriously?

“I recommend releasing Bruce Wayne right this instant,” Superman growled, ignoring Bruce’s scent which… wow. “Then maybe I won’t hurt you. Much.”

The three Alphas in the room stared at each other, prompting the other to submit without a physical fight. That would be hot, Bruce thought, looking at Superman’s body. He couldn’t catch the hero’s scent from where the Beta was pinning him against a wall, and he thought he wouldn’t be able to with “Fred’s” alcoholic aroma so close to his nose either.

Megan sighed and looked down, submitting, then she looked back at Bruce with an apologetically smile and sad eyes.

“I’m sorry, Bruce,” she said. “We had to try.”

Superman nodded once, and the woman sped past him and out of the basement. Probably out of the building and if she was clever, she’ll leave Gotham by night.

The human Alpha’s growl intensified. The Beta tensed. Superman attacked.

If someone asked Bruce what happened, he honest to god wouldn’t have an idea.

One moment he was watching the Alphas posture. The next, his kidnapper was unconscious, tied up in a corner, while the Beta threw up, holding his stomach after Superman spun him around the basement. Superman patted Fred’s back, murmuring about limits, vodka, and how wrong kidnapping people was. Bruce arched an eyebrow when Fred fell unconscious.

That vodka was good.

“Are you all right, Mr. Wayne?” Superman turned to him, breaking the rope holding his hands with laser vision and scanning the Omega for any injuries.

“I’m fine,” breathed Bruce, scenting Superman’s Alpha aroma. The hero smelled good, he decided.

“I’ll take you home if you want.”

“Let me just call Lucius,” Bruce said, reaching for his phone that the other Alpha threw at the mattress when they disconnected the call for their argument. “He’ll want to know I’m fine.”

After a quick call, Bruce allowed Superman to carry him and fly him to the manor.

“They aren’t exactly bad people, you know,” Bruce muttered. “They are stupid, but they didn’t plan for me to be there when they found me.”

“It sounded like they had the idea,” Superman replied, putting down Bruce in his doorstep.

“Yeah and then they didn’t know what to do,” Bruce rolled his eyes. “Stupid.”

Superman couldn’t help a small smile at the Omega’s criticism on his lousy kidnappers.

“Are you sure you are fine?”

Bruce looked at him in the eyes.

“Yeah,” he said, smirking. “I’m not used to hero’s saving my ass, though. Should I repay in some way?” His smile turned fake again and he took a step closer to the Alpha.

Superman sighed.

Before he could say anything, the doors opened revealing an old Beta.

“Master Bruce!” He exclaimed, making a beeline for the billionaire and checking him for injuries, then hugging him. “Lucius called. What were you thinking going into the Narrows? You well know what goes on in there.”

Bruce pulled a face and waved the butler off him.

“Relax, Alfred,” he mumbled. “As you can see, I’m fine. Besides, look who rescued me,” he added, gesturing to Superman and grinning like a kid.

Alfred sighed.

“Thank god,” he muttered.

“I think he prefers Superman,” joked Bruce, looking at said Alpha. “See you around.” He kissed Superman’s cheek and walked through the big doors into his mansion.

Superman smirked, yet he felt confused. He was sure Bruce looked sad just before getting inside the manor, out of sight.

“Is he really okay?” He asked the other man.

“Don’t worry, Superman,” Alfred replied. “He’ll be.” But there was something in his tone that didn’t convince the Alpha. “It is not my place to say anything, but you really do not have to worry. It is not the first time, nor it’ll be the last, that master Bruce lets himself get in unnecessary danger, perhaps hoping for any excuse to… well, as I said, it is not my place.”

“You saying he _let_ them kidnap him?” Superman asked, intrigued. He did notice that neither the Alphas nor the Beta had a gun.

“I’m saying,” Alfred sighed, looking at Superman with a sad expression, “that master Bruce is capable of defending himself in any situation. Yet, today he was kidnapped.”

Superman looked into the manor at Bruce, who was on the second floor in what appeared to be a studio with a new bottle -whiskey this time- in his hands.

“Good night, Superman,” Alfred said, walking towards the doors. “And thank you for bringing him home.”

Superman nodded, mutely. After the doors were closed behind the butler, he waited a few seconds, watching how Bruce practically ran towards another room and locked himself in.

He couldn’t help but wonder who Bruce Wayne was in reality, and what it would take to make the Omega smile truthfully for once.

Both men went to bed that night thinking about the other’s scent.


End file.
